


Troll Obama: Contemplate Jake English's plush rump.

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [75]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Fix-It, M/M, POV Second Person, The Homestuck Epilogues, karkat becomes president, mention of Jake's butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Despite the rampant gerrymandering and voter suppression, it's a close race.





	Troll Obama: Contemplate Jake English's plush rump.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/fanfiction discord's drabble night, prompt "Milestone".

Waiting is the worst part of the whole debacle, you decide as the results come in. Worse than the speeches, which is saying something, because you fucking _hate_ speeches.

Dave squeezes your hand.

You groan in response, wiping sweat out of your eyes. "I still can't believe I let you talk me into this."

" _I_ still can't believe Jake's butt convinced everyone to vote," he whispers back, shades pointed firmly at the screen as it turns steadily more red.

And then, somehow, it's all over.

Turning to face you, he smiles for the first time all evening. "Congratulations, President Karkat."

**Author's Note:**

> *cough* "red" voting blocks vs "blue" voting blocks are determined by the colour each of them's associated with, because I said so.
> 
> The thing about drabble night is that it has a time limit, so compromises must be made. One of those compromises for this one was losing the room to say everything I wanted, requiring me to cut both "gerrymandering" and "Troll Obama".
> 
> ...The thing about ao3 is that it requires a title and summary, providing space to re-add those exact phrases ;)


End file.
